


Shigure's Song

by ShyCourage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: Shigure thinks about his mother's death, and whether he could have done something, while singing his song.





	Shigure's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this, it's very sad. I'll just keep sitting over here in angst corner, thanks. You can join, we have marshmallows!

He sang. His mother's heart was resting in his hand, around his neck, and he sang. His heart was right there, resting next to hers, and he sang.

It wasn't his fault that she faded, disappeared, but sometimes it really felt like it was.

He sang.

She would be happy for him, now, he bets. Azura always wanted the best for him. She was truly a great mother.

He sang.

He could have taken the stone before she used it so much she died, he thought. If he had, she would still be here. She wouldn't have gone through all of that pain. Of course, he would've taken on the curse earlier, and he wasn't sure he'd have survived the soul-searching, eternally burning pain that came with it when he was younger, but he might have. And then she'd still be here.

He sang.

But if he died, how would she feel? Azura always wanted the best for him.

He sang.

I think of you…

All alone…

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
